


Let's Try Something New

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Series: The Family's Business [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Fisting, John Winchester/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester (mentioned), M/M, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, fear kink, hole spanking, noncon roleplay, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have things they want to try, but Winchesters aren't known for their communication skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tie Me Up

Dean was really getting tired of Sam's fidgeting. He could see the kid in the corner of his eye, leaning forward on the couch, swinging his feet across the carpet, and he couldn't seem to decide what to do with his hands. He'd been this way all day long even while doing his homework and eating dinner. If their father were home, he would have already snapped at the kid to sit the hell still. John wasn't expected back for at least another four days.

“If you don't stop squirming I'm gonna tie you up, Sam.”

Sam blushed and looked at his brother. He pulled his legs up onto the couch and wrapped his arms around them. Dean didn't miss that look.

“Somethin' you wanna talk about, Sammy?”

“What? No.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. They went back to watching TV without mentioning Sam's restlessness again.

That night, Sam dreamed Dean had him pinned down with his arms behind his back. He growled into Sam's ear. “You like being held down, Sammy? You like when I make you take it? Yeah, you like having no control. You're mine just like this. Couldn't get away if you tried.” He woke up with his briefs full of cum.

Dean certainly noticed that the bed was empty when he woke up. Sam was already up and in the bathroom. He rolled over and looked at the clock and was surprised to see the number 10:24 staring back at him.

“Sam?” Dean called.

The sink turned on then off and Sam came out of the bathroom fully dressed. Dean looked at him strangely.

“You sick?” he asked his little brother.

“No. Why?”

“You didn't wake me up and we're late for school. Damn alarm didn't go off.” Dean flung the blanket off his legs to get up and get dressed.

“Actually there's no school today. Got two inches of snow last night. People here don't know how to drive in that.”

“Lucky for us.” Dean smiled. “How long have you been up?”

Sam shrugged. “Few hours.”

“You want breakfast?”

“Already ate.”

Dean hesitated half way through pulling his jeans on. He buckled them up and turned around to look at his brother.

“What's going on with you?”

“Nothing.” Sam's tone was defensive.

“Yeah, whatever, Sam.” Dean rolled his eyes and strode to the kitchenette to grab a box of cereal.

Dean crunched his dry cereal, doing his best to act like he didn't notice or care that Sam was only pretending to read the text book he'd thrown down on the bed. He watched Sam lay on his stomach and stare at the book blankly.

Sam didn't see the words in front of him. He saw Dean smiling fiendishly as he tied Sam's arms down to the armrests of a chair. His legs were tied to the chair legs. He imagined squirming and pulling against the ropes but there was no way out. Dean kissed him and bit a line down his neck. Sam whined.

Dean quirked and eyebrow at the sound. “Whatcha thinkin' about, Sammy?”

“Huh?” Sam jerked his head up to look at Dean. “Chemistry.”

Dean snorted. He set the box of cereal on the counter and walked over to the bed until he shadowed his brother.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sam glared at him with irritation.

Dean grinned. He closed the book and tossed it onto the next bed.

“Hey! I was reading that.”

Dean knelt on the bed in front of his brother and unzipped his jeans.

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam said oozing annoyance.

“Yeah?”

“Why is your cock in my face when I'm trying to study?”

Dean smirked. “Tell me this isn't what you were thinking about.”

“I was _not_ thinking about your dick.” Sam pushed himself up only for Dean to push him back down with one hand. He whined unwittingly then winced.

Dean was smirking again. “You like me pushing you around, Sammy? Or maybe you like me holding you down.”

Sam bit his lip and turned his head away.

“Tell me, Sam.”

Sam shook his head.

“Fine.” Dean pulled his hand away. He tucked his dick back into his jeans and zipped up. He got off the bed and went back to his cereal.

Sam was blushing as he ran into the bathroom. Dean laughed into a handful of cereal. “Need some help with that?” he called to the closed door.

“Shut up!”

Dean finished his breakfast and got dressed. Sam was still hiding in the bathroom. Dean wasn't sure what his problem was, but when Sam was ready to talk about it he would right?

John had been teaching the boys how to tie knots. After a recent hunt on a vamp nest where taking a hostage had proven invaluable, he'd decided that rope work was an important hunting skill. He'd left the boys with a pile of rope and expected them both to be able to incapacitate someone as well as escape their own bindings. So, while Sam was in the bathroom, Dean got to work tying and untying knots in the rope.

He tied and untied, even tied his own feet together and worked his way out. He almost managed it without using his hands. Dean figured that meant he hadn't tied it well enough and tried again.

When Sam finally came out of the bathroom, he looked across the room to see Dean sitting on the edge of the bed twisting and squirming until his legs came free from the rope.

“Tying yourself up just does not work.” He shook his head. “You wanna help me with this? I can't practice if you're gonna hide in the bathroom all day like a little girl.”

“I'm not a little girl,” Sam whined.

“Well get over here then.”

Sam stood in front of his brother and Dean handed him the rope. He suddenly wished he'd let himself jerk off while he was in the bathroom. The feel of the rope in his hands thrilled him and his dick took an interest. He swallowed and tried not to let it show. Dean held his wrists out in front of him.

“Tie me up, Sammy. Let's see what you can do.”

Sam wrapped the rope tight around Dean's wrists and tied it the way John had showed them. “Now do my legs.”

“Shouldn't you figure out how to get your hands free first?”

“I've gotta do that anyway, doofus. Come on.”

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't gentle as he bound Dean's legs. He thought about the rope being wrapped tight around his own ankles and bit his lip.

“There. Get outta that,” Sam challenged.

It took him a few minutes, but Dean managed to free his hands. His wrists were rubbed red, but he hadn't tore his skin up or pulled anything out of place. He had more trouble with his feet. He couldn't pushed the rope off even after he kicked his shoes off. Sam had bound him so tight he nearly cut off circulation. Dean huffed and grunted and tried to find a good angle to pull at the knot. Eventually, he gave up.

Sam laughed. “That all you got, Dean?”

“Just cut the friggin' rope,” Dean said irritably.

Sam freed his brother and his stomach dropped as he realized it was his turn. He took his brother's place on the bed and Dean grabbed a length of rope. Dean wrapped his wrists in it and Sam was instantly hard. He bit his tongue to keep silent. His breath started coming in short, quick huffs. Dean's fingers created electric sparks everywhere they touched his skin as he bound his wrists together.

His brother knelt down to bind his ankles and Sam forgot how to breathe for a moment. It was nearly impossible to keep from moving as his legs were forced together and tied up tight.

“Think you can get free, Sammy?” Dean asked unaware of Sam's condition. He stood up and looked at Sam's face and his eyes filled with worry. “You okay, Sam? I didn't tie it too tight did I?”

Sam shook his head and a whimper escaped. Dean ignored his response and reached for the knife Sam had used to cut the rope from his ankles. He made to cut Sam's wrists free when he noticed Sam's hands in his lap, hiding his boner. He dropped the blade.

“So that's what this has all been about. You like being tied up, Sammy?” He moved Sam's hands away from his lap and rubbed the bulge in his jeans. 

Precum spilled from the head of Sam's cock. “ _Dean_ , please don't,” Sam fussed.

“Shh,” Dean murmured gently. “It's okay, Sammy. I'll take care of you little brother.”

Dean pushed his brother back to lay on his back, his arms up over his head. He gave the boy a comforting kiss. 

“I've got you, Sammy. It's okay.”

“Dean,” Sam whined nervously.

“Shh,” he whispered against soft lips. “I've got you right where I want you don't I, Sam?” Sam whimpered. “Tied up tight for me to play with.”

Sam was damn close to coming his pants. With the way his legs hung off the bed, he couldn't quiet lift his hips to rub himself against Dean and that was as frustrating as it was hot. Dean flipped him over and he immediately started humping the mattress. Dean grabbed him by his hips and pulled him up onto his knees. Sam tried to twist free, but Dean held him tight.

“No, Sam. You be a good boy or you won't get to cum at all.”

Dean pulled Sam's jeans down his knees followed by his briefs. He couldn't resist placing a slap on that perky little ass. Sam whined and it gave Dean a thrill that he couldn't do anything about it.

With Sam's legs tied together, he could barely fit his hand between the boy's thighs. That gave him an idea, but he would need lube for that and he was pretty sure they were running low. Not to mention he was certain that if he left Sam alone even for half a second, the boy would get himself off against the sheets. Dean smiled, he knew where he could get what he needed.

Dean spread his brother's ass cheeks wide open revealing that tight pink hole. He ran his tongue over it and watched it twitch from the cool wet sensation. Sam whined and pushed his hips back toward Dean's face. Dean obliged, laving his hole with his tongue. He licked and sucked and pushed the tip of his tongue just inside. Once he'd opened him up a little bit, he fucked his tongue in and out of Sam's hole until he was begging to cum.

Dean wrapped a hand around the end of Sam's cock. He ran one finger just under the head and Sam screamed. He came into his brother's hand and then collapsed onto the bed. Sam looked like he might pass out.

“I'm not done with you yet, baby boy.”

Dean took the handful of Sam's cum and smeared it between the boy's thighs. Sam whined, but he was too tired to move.

“What are you doing?” he asked sleepily.

Dean pulled his cock free from his pants and lowered himself on top of his brother. He slipped his dick between his thighs.

“Fucking you,” Dean responded.

Sam's thighs were soft. It wasn't as tight as Sam's ass or even his hand, but it was tight enough to feel good. It felt so sickly delightful, using Sam's body while he's soft and unable to move. He just laid there while Dean used him like some kind of sex toy. It felt so good. Dean held the boys hips and fucked his thighs until he came all over Sam's thighs and the bedding.

As soon as he'd caught his breath, he untied his brother. He laid down next to Sam and held him while he slept.


	2. Tickle Me

Sam would never admit it, but he really liked sparring with his brother. He would drag his feet and complain about how he had home work and fighting is stupid and Dean was bigger than him so it wasn't really fair, but that didn't mean he didn't love it.

It wasn't just how much he loved it when Dean pinned him down or how they almost always ended up naked, but just the physical contact with his brother and the excitement was a lot of fun. They could even pretend they were normal brothers rough housing to blow off steam and not hunters in training. So, yes, Sam loved sparring. His favorite part though, was yet another secret he didn't want Dean to know about. 

Sometimes while they were sparring, Dean liked to take advantage of Sam's helplessness to tickle him. Getting hard from being tied up was weird enough, but getting hard from being tickled, that was just crazy. Sam thought it was pretty obvious something was wrong with him, but he'd known from a young age that he wasn't exactly pure. In the grand scheme, getting off on being tickled was probably a lesser evil.

So, when Dean tackled Sam off the couch while he was reading his school borrowed copy of 'Where the Red Fern Grows', he tried to act extremely bothered by the surprise attack. When in reality, he was incredibly excited.

“ _Dean_ ,” he whined.

Dean shoved Sam face first into the carpet. “Monsters aren't gonna wait for you to finish your chapter, Sammy.”

Sam wriggled under his brother, but his arms were pinned to his sides. “Let me up, you jerk.”

“Afraid I'm gonna tickle you?”

“What? No, Dean don't!” Sam braced himself for Dean to take the bait. He wasn't disappointed. “No, Dean! Stop!” he yelled between peals of laughter.

Dean laughed, tickling Sam's ribs. The more Sam squirmed the more his cock rubbed against the carpet through his jeans. Dean flipped him over and wrapped both of his small wrists in one hand. Sam tried to get away, but Dean was sitting on his thighs.

Dean pushed Sam's shirt up with one hand to tickle his stomach. Sam's sweet giggles made him smile, until they cut off very suddenly as a moan broke its way through. Sam's eyes rolled back in his head and Dean let go of his wrists.

“Sammy?”

Sam blushed and refused to look at his brother.

“You have got to stop acting like I'm gonna hate you for being kinky. This is awesome!”

“Really?” Sam looked at his brother to see him grinning.

“Oh, yeah.”

Two hours later, after Dean had made sure Sam had eaten and was actually ready for what Dean had in mind, Sam was naked and laying on his stomach. Dean kneeled between his spread legs.

“You sure you wanna do this, Sam?” Dean asked for the third time.

“Yeah, Dean. I want this.” Sam fidgeted impatiently.

“ _Awesome_.” Dean grinned. He just loved to have Sam giggling and squirming underneath him. He was _not_ going to take it easy on him.

He started slow, lightly trailing his fingers over Sam's arms and back. Sam giggled and twisted when Dean touched sensitive spots; near his hips, the insides of his arms, and along his spine. Dean couldn't help but smile.

He dug his fingers in just a little bit harder making Sam laugh. He could see Sam fighting the urge to get away, but he couldn't stop himself from wiggling. He counted to ten and then stopped, giving Sam a chance to breathe.

Dean slowly tickled up Sam's spine and back down to his sides. Sam couldn't keep himself still any longer. He wiggled and curled in on himself. He moaned when Dean's hands found his bare stomach, tickling every inch of exposed skin as Sam helplessly wriggling beneath him.

“Hold still, Sam, or I can't reach,” Dean laughed.

“Cant,” he panted. “Can't help it.” Sam laughed.

“Hang on.” Dean hopped off the bed and grabbed some of the rope left they'd left laying on the floor.

Sam whined as Dean bound his wrists to the headboard. He tied a longer length of rope to each of Sam's ankles leaving him room to spread them wide and then knelt between his legs. Sam could wiggle and squirm all he wanted, but he couldn't kick or cover himself up.

“Oh, God, Dean,” Sam whined realizing how helpless and open he was to his brother.

“This okay, Sammy?”

“Yeah, Dean. I'm okay, just touch me.”

Dean smirked. “You got it.”

Dean tickled his brother mercilessly. He paused occasionally to let Sam breathe, never taking it to the point that it hurt and making sure Sam laughed uncontrollably. Even when Dean took his hands away, Sam couldn't stop and little tingles ran through his body.

His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach. It smeared a mess of precum across Sam's skin as he wiggled, trying fruitlessly to avoid Dean's hands.

Sam twisted so that he was almost on his side. Dean grabbed him by the hip to hold him still and he stopped. He grinned down at Sammy's moist eyes and red cheeks. He knew how sensitive that spot right along the bottom of Sam's spine was.

“No, Dean, no,” he giggled.

Dean ran his fingers over Sam's spine until he found that spot and Sam _shrieked_. He laughed and squealed and fell apart as Dean tickled him through an impossibly hard orgasm. Dean stopped as Sam relaxed, trying to catch his breath. Dean was still smiling.

“You are so fucking cute, Sam.”

“Shut up,” Sam fussed. He turned his head away.

Dean turned his face back and kissed him. “So. Fucking. Cute.”


	3. Top Me

Dean had been very clear. He would never ever, not in a million years, not even if Klingons went to war with Earth and destroyed all of mankind, shame his brother for his kinks. Sam believed him. Well, he believed that Dean wouldn't do it on purpose. That didn't mean that if Sam mentioned something, Dean wouldn't freak out because it was something that repulsed him and it was just his natural reaction. Sometimes people said things they wished they hadn't and Sam knew that. He knew that Dean wouldn't intentionally put him down, but it would crush him if it happened by accident anyway. So, Sam did his best to keep his mouth shut. Up until the day he couldn't take it anymore.

He'd had a long night full of vivid dreams that left him feeling tired when he woke. The dreams were all of Dean. More specifically, of Dean's ass. He thought about it a lot. He especially thought about how hot and tight it felt under his tongue, how hot and tight it would feel squeezing his cock. Dean was not a bottom. He'd let dad fuck him a few times, but Sam knew that Dean preferred to do the penetrating. Sam was happy with Dean fucking him, he really was. But he wanted to know what it was like to be inside of his brother.

Sam decided to man up and just ask. Dean could say 'no' or he could say 'no way never not ever' and that would be okay with him, but if Dean yelled or freaked or got angry, Sam would most likely lock himself in the bathroom for three days. One way or another, it was too important not to find out.

Dean was watching some old cop show that promised lots of racist jokes and more than a pinch of misogyny. The kind of thing that Sam thought was stupid, but Dean thought was action packed. Sam didn't feel at all bad about pulling his brother's attention from the dusty screen.

“Dean?” Sam curled up on the cushion beside his brother.

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled him into his side.

Sam swallowed down his nerves. “I wanna fuck you.”

Dean looked at him and licked his lips. “Okay.”

“No I mean like...” Sam blushed and turned his head away.

“You mean like... you wanna fuck my ass?”

Sam bit his lip and nodded. He turned his head, daring to see his brother's reaction. Dean was smiling and once Sam had gotten a good look at him, he kissed his younger brother.

“I would love your cock in my ass, Sam.”

“Really?” Sam's eyes were huge with surprise.

“Have you see this fucking thing?” Dean cupped Sam's cock through his jeans. “You're hardly grown and it's a freakin' monster. You're gonna be huge one day, little brother.” He kissed a line down the side of Sam's neck. Sam grabbed Dean by the back of his neck to pull him closer. 

Dean whispered in his ear, “Fuck me, Sammy.” Sam whimpered. “I want your big boy cock filling up my ass.” He pushed his brother onto his back and hopped of the couch to hunt down a bottle of lube.

His pants were gone by the time he came back to the couch. “You wanna open me up, Sammy boy?” He sat so he was straddling Sam's legs.

Sam sat up and put his hands on Dean's thighs. “Yeah, Dean. Let me open you up for me.”

Dean grinned and handed him the bottle. Sam bit his lip nervously.

“Let me help you with that.” Dean took Sam's hand and the bottle of lube. He coated Sam's fingers in the clear, shiny, goop and pulled his arm forward so it was between Dean's legs. “Go ahead, Sammy. One finger at a time, you know how to do it.”

Sam nodded and very gently pushed the tip of his finger against the rim of Dean's hole. He pushed in slowly until his finger was buried inside him.

“Come on, Sammy. Fuck my ass with your fingers.” Dean rocked his hips, fucking himself on Sam's finger.

Sam felt more confident then. He pulled his finger out and pushed back in, opening him up slowly until Dean told him to add another finger.

Dean moaned and road his hand like he couldn't help himself. “Yeah, Sammy, that's it. Spread your fingers some, get me nice and loose. Gotta fit your big fucking cock in there. Doesn't feel like it's gonna fit does it? Shit, your so fucking big.” Dean pawed at the bulge in Sam's pants.

Sam whined. “ _Dean_ , Dean, stop. I can't-”

Dean chuckled and took his hand away. “Like hearing how big you are, Sammy? Could cum just hearing me talk about your dick. Want it in me, Sam.”

Sam got his third finger inside of Dean and kept working him open. Dean nearly tore the zipper on Sam's jeans to get his cock out. It stood proud and dripping and Dean licked his lips.

“Fuck, Sam, come on,” he panted.

Sam smirked. “You need it bad, huh?”

“So bad.”

“Cock slut,” Sam teased.

Dean wrapped a hand around Sam's cock to shut him up and Sam whimpered, arching his back and trying not cum. Dean smirked.

Sam pulled his fingers out and Dean pushed him down flat on his back. Slowly, he sank down on Sam's cock. Sam made a sound like he was dying as Dean's tight heat wrapped around the tip.

“Oh my god, Dean,” he gasped.

“So, fucking big, Sam. Don't even know how it's all gonna fit.”

Sam moaned. Dean slowly swallowed him up, his ass opening easily to take him even if it burned slightly and Dean had to keep adding more lube to Sam's cock just to get it in. Sam bit into his bottom lip, his heart pounded and he had no idea how he was still holding off, but he was determined not to cum until Dean did.

When Dean was _finally_ fully seated on Sam's cock, he moaned and his head dropped back on his shoulders. “Holy shit, Sam.”

Sam felt half out of his mind as Dean's hole fucking _twitched_ around him. He wasn't sure if he was even breathing, but if he died like this it would totally be worth it.

It took Dean a minute to move, but when he did Sam nearly screamed.

“Feel good, Sammy?” Dean smirked.

“Holy fucking shit, Dean,” he gasped.

“Is that any way for a little boy to talk?”

Sam bucked his hips, holding Dean's thighs, making Dean grunt. “Do I feel _little_ to you?”

“Fuckin' huge.” Dean fucked himself slowly on Sam's cock, rising up to slide all the way back down. Sam pushed up to meet his hips. “Yeah Sammy, fuck daddy on your big boy cock.”

Sam moaned. “Yeah, daddy wanna fuck you so good.”

“Feels so good, baby boy. You like daddy ridin' your cock?”

“Yeah, daddy, yeah,” he gasped, hips working as fast he could.

“Fillin' daddy's hole with your big boy cock, fuckin' daddy so good baby boy so fuckin' good such a big fucking cock Sammy.”

“Daddy,” Sam whined nearly bursting he couldn't hold back with Dean talking like that driving him fucking crazy.

“Come on baby cum for daddy fucking cum in me baby boy.”

Just like that Sam came filling, Dean with his cum. His brother groaned and shivered cuming from the feel of it flooding his ass.

Sam was exhausted, but not near as tired as Dean. He helped Dean walk over to the bed, where he collapsed. Sam had never cleaned them up after sex before, but he's seen Dean do it enough times to know how it's done. He took care of Dean first and brought him a drink before he went to take a shower while his brother slept.


	4. Rape Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you now have Nirvana stuck in your head, sorry not sorry.  
> Also, some noncon roleplay here, in case you needed another warning.

“Dean? There's something else I wanna try,” Sam had asked nervously. He'd bit his lip and shifted foot to foot waiting for Dean to tell him no and that he'd finally drew the line, but he didn't. He liked this new kink very _very_ much.

Sam walked down the motel's sidewalk passing by door after door. He was just going to get a soda from the machine and go right back to his room. The odds that anyone would see the tiny preteen out of his room this late were slim to none, but that didn't mean Sammy wasn't aware that seedy motels were overflowing with creeps and child snatchers of all makes and models.

He got a little nervous at the thought and walked a bit faster, his heart pounding. His footsteps were too loud and someone was going to hear him.

He reached the machine and stuffed his quarters in praying that they didn't fall through to the return slot. The machine accepted them and he punched a button. The can slammed into the bottom of the machine making him jump.

He nearly ran back to his room before he remembered, this didn't work if Dean couldn't catch him. He had to walk slowly and rhythmically so that their game would work, but he could feel someone watching him and his nervous stomach tried to convince him that it wasn't his brother.

Sam kept his eyes straight ahead and passed right by their room, completely unknowing that he'd gone too far, but that had been the plan.

He didn't hear the door open. Probably because it was already opened, but cracked just right to make it look shut in the corner of his eye. An arm wrapped around his mouth and another around his waist. He was dragged backward by hands that smelled like metal and oil, residue from cleaning his gun. He almost dropped his soda, but he remembered to hang on to it even in the sudden surprise. They didn't want anyone thinking something had happened, even if they weren't likely to do anything about it.

“You're mine now, boy,” the deep voice rumbled in his ear.

He was shoved roughly onto the floor and the door closed. He heard the lock click and the chain slide into its slot. With the door shut, the room was near pitch black. There was just a thin beam of light coming in through the part in the curtains. His eyes struggled to adjust to the dim light. He crawled across the floor blindly and made it halfway across the room before he was caught.

“Where do you think you're going?” The man grabbed him up by his arms and shoved him backward onto a bed.

“Please,” Sam said. “Please let me go.” He still couldn't see, but he could make out a dark silhouette standing in front of him.

A hand caressed his cheek. “A pretty boy like you belongs right here, in my bed.”

Sam shivered. “You gonna strip for me pretty boy? Or do I gotta make you?”

It took Sam a minute to make his hands work, but he wrapped his fingers around the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head. His fingers were clumsy on the button of his jeans and he swayed a little as he stood to take them off. He dropped his clothes in a heap on the floor and wrapped his arms around himself.

“So pretty, little boy,” the man purred.

Hand ran up Sam's arms and wrapped around his neck.

“P-please,” Sam whimpered.

“Sh sh, baby. No ones gonna hurt you. You just relax for me baby.” He rubbed Sam's throat with his thumb and stroked his hair. Then he pushed Sam backward onto the bed.

Sam decided he just wasn't getting what he wanted. Dean was trying to ease him into it, but the point was that he wanted to be thrown. He wanted to be afraid. So, he scrambled up the bed, making him chase him, and kicked his legs back in Dean's direction hoping to land a sloppy kick.

“No you don't.” The man reached for him and got kicked in the shoulder. He grabbed Sam by his ankles and dragged him back down the bed. Sam kicked and clawed at the bed, but the man was stronger. He flipped Sam onto his back and grabbed him by the throat.

“Let me go!” Sam shrieked.

“You hold still you little brat. Or I'll make you,” he warned.

Sam shivered. The man's hand put slight pressure on his throat. Sam tried to push his hand away, but it only tightened until he had to stop fighting or stop breathing.

“Now you hold still. I don't wanna have to hurt you, boy.”

Sam whimpered.

“Such a pretty boy,” the man purred. The climbed onto the bed onto top of Sam. He felt so caged in and helpless it made his stomach hurt, trapped under a strange man that ran his hands all over Sam's small body touching places he knew were bad.

The man slid down the bed until Sam felt his breath on his dick. He shivered and whimpered again. His eyes squeezed shut and he could feel tears in his eyes.

“Please,” he said softly.

“Shh, hush baby.” His voice was gentle, but his hands wrapped tightly around Sam's ankles until he knew there would be bruises. He pushed Sam's legs up, bent at the knee, to his chest.

Sam whimpered. “P-please, don't, please, please.” He couldn't stop himself.

“You're gonna like this baby, trust me. Slutty little boys like you always like.”

“Please, I'm not... not a slut. Please, sir, don't...”

“Sh, you don't want anyone to hear how much you like it do you? Better keep quiet.” The man's tongue ran up the length of Sam's cock. It felt _good_ , too good, and he was terrified.

“No! No please! Stop!” he shrieked. He kicked and crawled up the bed.

“I warned you!” the man growled. He grabbed Sam by his ankles even as he kicked out with his legs. He pulled Sam underneath him to sit on the boys hips where he couldn't kick. He crossed Sam's arms over his chest and held them there like a straight jacket.

Sam thrashed. “Please, don't! Stop! Let me go, please.” Sam cried and a little hiccupy sob came from his chest. The man just though it was so, damn, cute.

“Hush, baby boy, I told you I'd hurt you if you couldn't be good for me.” He wrapped Sam's wrists in one hand, getting his right hand free and backhanded the boy.

Sam's mouth fell open and he cried harder but he was quiet now. The man kissed his sore cheek. “I'm sorry, baby, but you have to keep quiet.” He kissed Sam's soft lips where desperate little pants were escaping. Sam didn't respond, he just cried and trembled.

Dean hesitated. “Please,” Sam gasped. Dean smirked and he kissed him again.

“Don't move and I won't have to hurt you.”

“I'm sorry,” Sam whimpered.

“I forgive you baby, now be good for me.” 

The man let go of Sam's arms and pushed his legs back up and open. He held Sam's thighs spread while he licked Sam's cock. The boy whimpered and whined, but he was done fighting. He wrapped his arms around himself.

“See, it's good isn't it?”

Sam whimpered and tried to hold his shaky legs open, but they didn't want to stay and the man had to hold on to his thighs.

“You just relax now,” he purred. “You be good for daddy, yeah, I'm your daddy now.” He sucked the head of Sam's cock into his mouth and his toes curled.

“Please, stop, that feels...”

“Feels good, doesn't it baby? Your little prick likes being in daddy's mouth.”

Sam wiggled his hips trying to get free of the man's hands. “Stop, stop it, please,” he fussed.

He hummed around Sam's cock and the boy whimpered.

“Daddy's little boy likes my mouth on his pretty little dick.”

Sam moaned, Dean was so fucking good at that and significantly less good at scaring him and he kept forgetting what was happening and giving in to Dean's mouth on his cock with moans and desperate rocking hips. He barely managed to catch himself as he began to call out his brother's name.

"Such a good little boy. Want me to fuck you sweetheart?"

Sam managed something of a pathetic little whimper. He hugged himself tighter and squeezed his eyes closed. His eyes were starting to adjust enough to the dim light that he could almost see Dean's face and he wanted to see their game through like they'd meant it to be.

"No. No, please," he whined softy. "Please don't."

"Sh, it's gonna feel so good." He stuck a finger in his mouth to wet it and pressed it against Sam's hole. It slid in easy until Sam tensed and tried to squirm away. "Relax, baby. Don't try to fight me remember. Be a good boy now." He went slowly like he was really trying to open him up for the first time.

Sam wanted more and it was distracting him from his role. He let himself squirm and whine for it, biting his lip and refusing to give up just yet.

"I knew you'd like it, little boy. Knew you'd be a little slut. I'm gonna get you nice and open so I can stick my cock in this tight little hole. Do you want it, baby?"

Sam shook his head furiously even as his hips rolled up into Dean's hand. He shoved another finger in. Sam thought he might go crazy if he didn't get more soon. “Please, please.”

“Shh, baby boy, I'll give you what you need.” A third finger worked its way inside and Dean groaned. “You've got a perfect little ass, baby. Can't wait to fill you up.”

Sam groaned. “Please, Dean.”

Dean laughed. “You can't concentrate when you're this desperate can you?”

Sam pouted. “ _Dean_ , I'm supposed to be scared.”

Dean leaned in close to get his lips right next to his brother's ear. His fingers pressed deeper inside. He whispered into Sam's ear, “Think about clowns.”

Sam shivered. “ _Ew_ Dean stop it.”

Dean laughed again. “Alright, alright. Relax. Now, baby, daddy's gonna fuck this tight little hole.”

Sam closed his eyes and pictured anyone but Dean perched above him. “No, no no no no, don't, _please_ ,” he gasped.

“Hush, baby. Daddy's got you. Wanna be a good boy for your daddy now, don't you?”

The man above him pulled his finger's free from Sam's ass. He could feel a slight burn, but he also felt empty and loose. Until the man's cock pressed up against his rim and he opened right up like he wanted it.

“Stop, please don't,” Sammy whimpered.

“It's okay little boy. Just let me in.” The man pushed in slowly, stretching him a lot more than his fingers had. He groaned as he bottomed out, his weight on Sam's tiny chest.

Sam tried to push him off, ignoring his throbbing cock. “Please, it's too much.”

“Bet you like daddy's big cock stretchin' you out. Does it fell good baby?”

“No! No, stop!” Sam pushed against the man's chest and tried to move himself up the bed and away.

The growled. “I told you to be a good little boy. Now, hold still and let me fuck you.” One large hand wrapped around his throat and Sammy went still. 

He could breathe, but the pressure of that hand was an obvious threat. Sam whimpered.

“There's a good little boy.” The man rocked his hips, pushing his dick in deeper before pulling almost completely out. Each time he pushed back in was faster and Sam swore he was going deeper and deeper, stretching him more and more.

He kept one hand around Sam's throat while the other held his hip for leverage while he fucked him mercilessly. Sam moaned every time he rubbed against his prostate. His little cock dripped against his stomach and he wanted so bad to touch it but he wasn't sure he was allowed.

“You like it don't you, slut? Yeah, you're just a slutty little boy, made for getting fucked.”

Sam moaned in agreement. “Please, I need too... gonna...”

“Need to come, baby? Need a hand on that pretty cock? Go ahead, baby, do it. Touch yourself for, daddy while he fucks you.”

Sam whimpered and he bit his lip as he reached between their bodies to grasp his dick. Sharp whimpers tore from his throat on each thrust as his hand moved in time to Dean's brutal pace.

“De- _Dean_ ,” Sammy whined.

Dean groaned. “Come with me, Sammy,” he said and Sammy did. He came all over the both of them as Dean came in and all over Sam's thoroughly abused hole.

Sam groaned as he came down from the high. “Gonna be sore for weeks.”

Dean chuckled. “You're welcome.” He collapsed beside his little brother.

“Hey, Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“I liked it when you slapped me.”

Dean wrapped an around Sam and cuddled into his side. “Me too, baby.”


	5. Spank Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan here is to get this fic finished up in the next few weeks. There will be at least one more chapter, possibly two depending on how the next one goes. Feel free to pester me if you don't see the next chapter up soon.

After everything Dean had done for him, Sam wasn't so afraid to be honest anymore. He waited until Dean was cleaning up after feeding them lunch. He watched his brother toss styrofoam bowls into the trash and rinse out the good plastic one that was stained from years of heating up cheerio-os. 

Sam bit his lip, but a second later he braved speaking. “Dean, I wanna try something.”

Dean smiled and shook his head. “You're awfully dirty for such a little boy, you know that? How do you even come up with this stuff?”

Sam squirmed in his seat. “Shut up. Do you wanna hear it or what?” Sam fiddled with his hands in his lap.

“Fine, tell me, Sammy.” Dean sat back down in his seat across from his brother.

Sam blushed.

“Come on, Sam, spill,” he coaxed.

“I want you to... sp...” Sam turned his head away.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Spank you?”

Sam shook his head and bit his lip. He stared down at the table.

“Well what then?”

Sam sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He spilled it out as fast as he could. “I want you to spank my ass hole.”

“Really?”

Sam turned his head away, blushing.

“Okay, we can do that.”

“Yeah?” Sam peeked up from under his bangs.

Dean didn't look at all disgusted like he expected. He looked excited even. After everything he'd asked for he really didn't have any reason to be so nervous, did he? “Yeah, of course, Sammy. Whatever you want.”

Sam grinned, cheeks still bright red. “Can we do it now?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, of course, baby. Hop up on the bed for me.”

Sam jumped up from his seat and shucked off his clothes. He climbed up onto the bed to kneel on all fours and wait for his brother.

Dean placed a gentle hand between Sam's shoulder blades to stroke down his spine. “You ready, Sammy?”

Sam shifted, spreading his legs further. “Yeah, Dean.”

“Hold yourself open for me, gotta get in there.”

Sam let his shoulder's rest on the bed and reached around to spread his cheeks. Dean trailed a finger over his brother's hole.

“ _Dean_.” Sam wiggled impatiently.

Dean smacked his fingers against Sam's little hole. Sam shivered and pushed his hips back a little towards his brother. Dean started up a slow and steady rhythm spanking Sam's hole. His little hole twitched and slowly turned a pretty red. Sam whimpered and whined, but pushed back against his brother's hand only wanting more. Dean could see his brother's hard cock bobbing between his legs with each smack.

“Daddy,” Sam moaned.

“You like that, little boy?” Dean paused to run his thumb over his brother's hot little pucker.

Sam shifted his weight on his knees and pushed his ass out again. “Please, do it again, daddy.”

“God, _Sammy_ ,” Dean moaned.

Dean didn't stop until he couldn't take it anymore himself. His dick needed to breathe or it was gonna turn blue and fall off. He took his hands off his brother to strip off his own clothes.

Sam rolled over onto his back. His hands wrapped around his calves holding his legs up to his chest and spread open. “Daddy, please,” he whined.

“You sure you want me to fuck you like that, baby?”

“ _Need_ it, De. I need your cock in me.” Sam pouted. He licked his licks and spread his legs as wide as he could, trying to draw his brother in.

“Alright, Sammy. Hold on.” Dean hunted down the lube (nearly empty again) and followed his brother up onto the bed. Dean squeezed some lube out onto his fingers. Sam flinched when the cool substance touched his sore hole, but he quickly settled. Dean pushed one finger inside, then two, watching that swollen pink pucker eat his fingers up.

Sam rolled his hips trying to get more. Dean indulged him a minute, watching his brother's slutty body take his fingers. Sam pushed himself into Dean's hand, rocking to get those fingers right where he wanted them. Then, Dean pulled his fingers free and held Sam's hips. Dean took it slow, pressing just the head of his cock inside his brother, checking to make sure Sam was okay. Sam rolled his eyes and huffed.

“I'm fine, Dean.” He rolled his hips and managed to get an inch or so deeper on his own.

Dean smirked. “If you're sure.”

Sam moaned as his brother's cock filled him all at once. Dean only hesitated long enough to position himself over Sam before pulling back out and sliding slowly all the way back in. Sam whined.

“How's that feel, Sammy? My inside your pretty spanked-red hole.”

“Faster, Dean, please,” Sam whined.

Dean just smiled and continued to move at his own pace. “I bet it's all sore and sensitive.”

“ _Daddy_!” Sam complained.

Dean laughed. “Do you need daddy to fuck you harder?”

“Harder, daddy! Please.”

Dean leaned down and kissed his brother, steadily increasing speed until he found the right pace to make Sam gasp and throw his head back. Endless whines and little broken noises escaped his throat. Dean watched him, too beautiful to look away.

“That's it, baby. Such a good slut for, daddy.”

Sammy whimpered, “Please, can I cum, daddy?” One little hand wrapped loosely around his own cock, afraid to stroke himself and cum before he was allowed.

Dean licked his lips. Sam was so fucking cute he was pretty he would be ready to blow his load even if he wasn't buried in the tightest ass in the world. “ _Fuck_ , yeah you can, Sammy. Show daddy how you cum for him.”

Sam fisted his cock, eyes squeezed shut like it was too much. He shrieked and his head tossed on the pillow, mouth hanging open as his cock spurted sticky cum all over his stomach. Dean came in his brother's ass, watching his cute little boy lose his mind with pleasure.

Dean held his brother in his arms. Sam yawned and curled into Dean's chest. “Thanks, De.”

“Anytime, little brother.” They curled up and had a long nap together with Dean petting his brother's messy hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow my writing blog ](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
